Falling Star
by XsparrowX
Summary: "It's all going to be alright Loki. I promise. I'll get us away from here and fetch help." Tony tried to smile, but he couldn't. "It's fairly okay Tony" Loki whispered and laid his hands on Tony's shoulders. "I lack strength at the moment and I'm bleeding rather fast. No one can aid me now."


**Authors note: ****Hey everyone and welcome to my _first fanfiction ever!_ It has taken quite a while, but I'm finally okay with the result of my one-shot. I hope you enjoy it and I would be really happy if you'd leave a comment since I really want to know what you think of it. Comments are gold~  
><strong>

**As I have already stated this is a one-shot. It stands alone.  
>But since I started writing it I've gotten lots of ideas, so this is actually going to be a chapter(probably somewhere in the middle of the full story) of another fanfiction I'm writing. I have BIG plans. Hehe~<br>But this is firstly a story which stands alone.**

**Soon I'm going to post chapter 1 of my other fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy reading this one, and that you'll want to read chapter 1 when it's done.**

**Thanks to all of you who read, comment, fave etc. this fanfiction. It means the world to me.  
>Thank you!~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Loki!" he shouted, almost stumbling while running to the wounded god.<p>

Everything happened way too fast. One minute everything was fine. They were having a great time together away from everyone else, away from prying eyes and judging stares. Just the two of them enjoying each other's company.

The next minute all hell broke loose. Out of the blue they saw a bright light headed in their direction. Tony was blinded for a short moment only to be deafened the next as a result of a loud bang; someone had fired a shot at them. As frightful and dangerous as it had been, Tony couldn't stop his mind wondering on how exciting, fascinating and beautiful it was; looking like firework which had been fired in the wrong direction and now was out to kill with its gorgeous silver blast. There was a second loud noise and Tony's vision, which had just returned, became very blurry. Both of them were caught off guard and got blasted of the ground, flew through the air only to smash to the ground again.

His head was spinning and his body was hurting. Slowly he lifted himself from the ground trying to get his mind straight. He wobbled quite a bit, but in the end he managed to stand straight. It took a few seconds for Tony to catch up with time and realize what was happening. They were under attack. _Fucking fuck! Of all days it HAD to be today...! Crap!_This was not what was supposed to happen today. They were supposed to have a day for themselves far away from everyone else, a day to celebrate themselves, a day to celebrate before telling his team. Before telling them that they were... dating? Lovers? He didn't even know what to call it because everything seemed so obscure and unrealistic his brain still hadn't caught up with all of it. But it was real, it was real and fantastic and wonderful and crazy and dramatic and dangerous and so much more. Tony didn't care, because Loki was _his_ and his alone.

x

He had a feeling Pepper knew something was going on, but she didn't know exactly what or with whom. She was a smart woman, which was one of the things he loved about her, she always knew when Tony was hiding something from her and she could always get it out of him, sooner or later, but not this time. He knew that he would be in so much trouble when he told his team -including Pepper, Rhodey and... _Fucking-evil-director-who-was-always-out-to-get-him_Fury- so every time Pepper had tried to get him to spill the beans he'd come up with an excuse and run off. Better safe than sorry... Hehe.

Everyone would be speechless and deeply shocked when they heard the news. Loki was after all their most wanted criminal and Tony knew one or two who'd love to see Loki's bleeding head on a stick roasting over the crackling fire.

But Loki had changed, a lot actually. He didn't want to bring havoc onto the world, not that much at least... He didn't want to wreck New York, Manhattan especially, or make all of Midgard, as Loki called it, kneel before him anymore. He had some secret stuff he needed to sort out, and of course he didn't tell Tony what it was. "_It is but an old debt, nothing to worry about" _was all he said. It irritated Tony but he knew better than to question the God of Mischief too much, and he figured he would know sooner or later. Loki still loved to threaten making New York crumble beneath his feet, but Tony knew it wasn't serious. Loki just hadn't stepped down from his oh so high pedestal, because of him being a god and all that, yet.

However Tony loved the god. They had a lot in common. They were narcissistic and slightly evil, maybe more than slightly evil in Loki's case, intelligent and they loved to learn and create. They also shared a lot of the same hurt feelings and family problems and helped each other to get through the rough times. Loki was mysterious and dark and Tony had his own dark mysteries hidden deep down. Tony had his science and Loki had his magic, both equally fascinated by each other's talent. The two of them were quite brilliant in their own way, but they understood each other where most people would be completely blank. Both of them were also stubborn as hell and love to reply with sneaky remarks.

Loki was also too damn sexy for his own good, his slender but muscular body, pale skin, emerald green eyes, raven hair and that fucking sexy smirk on his face. He was known for his silver-tongue but _oh god!_ His silver-tongue could do so much more than to spin and spread mischief and lies. Just to think about what the god could do with the tongue of his got Tony all turned on. Hot blood starting do surge down to his co-

But that wasn't the point. Loki had changed and he hadn't done anything to New York, or anyone else, in four months, nothing big at least, only small mischievous deeds. He wasn't a real villain anymore and he didn't really want to be one, he was really trying.

Thor would be mad, he would be so mad and the only thing Tony could think was _fucking shit in the shitty_fuck. Thor was easily the bigger man... God... Whatever of the two of them, and without his suit Tony was an easy target. Thor would probably crack open his scull if he got the chance, maybe he'd even do it in front of everyone else. He had a bad temper, especially when it came to his little brother whom he loved so much and wanted nothing else than to reconcile with. It was painful to look at when Tony knew how much Loki despised his older brother and wanted nothing to do with neither him nor the rest of Asgard. Thor might look like a lost puppy at times, but Tony knew better than to take too much pity on him, because he could crush Tony with his bare hands and he would probably be happy to turn Tony into scrambled eggs when he found out about him and Loki, maybe even spice it up with a strike of lightning or two.

Pepper would be close to passing out, only fighting it so she could give Tony that disappointed look, which he swore could kill if needed be, and tell him what an idiot he is. Hell, maybe she'd even give a shot at strangling Loki since he did kill Coulson(which still hurt Tony, even though he hadn't spoken to the man that much). Coulson(Phil as Pepper called him) and Pepper were great friends, maybe even more. Tony never knew about Peppers love life and he didn't need to, he'd probably end up screwing it up just like he did with his and Peppers relationship. Luckily that was all good now and they had fallen into their good old pattern.

Americas all favourite wonder-boy Steve would have some kind of a fit while trying to speak as calmly and neutral as possible, only to fail miserably and just stare at Tony with a lost expression mixed with scepticism. And then of course he would try to talk Tony out of his and Loki's relationship.

Clint would be mad like hell. He hated Loki for what he had done to him and honestly Tony understood him. Loki had controlled him like his own little puppet and made him kill innocent people, something that really got stuck in Clint's conscience and made him feel utterly guilty. He would probably love to shoot an arrow through Loki's eye, and Tony's too, when he found out about the two of them. He would shout at Tony and try to convince him that he was being mind controlled.

Natasha would definitely be on Clint's side but probably planning something much worse for Loki than just an arrow through the eye, god knows what devilish things they do in Russia.

Then there was Banner. Tony actually had no idea how he would react. Something in the back of his head told him that the green guy wouldn't take it well; he was just hoping that he wouldn't tear down his tower. But maybe _maybe,_ if he was lucky, Banner wouldn't get so mad but try to see everything from Tony's point of view. Maybe...

Rhodey would try to talk some sense into Tony's thick skull but he wouldn't have any of it. He would listen to everything Rhodey had to say, and then he'd try to explain it to him again, and finally waive his hands in the air and walk away. Sooner or later Rhodey would contact Tony and understand him... hopefully.

Last but not least was Fury. Tony didn't even dare think what Fury would do to him, but he had done so anyway. The director would probably shout at him. Words like _fraternizing_, _idiot_, _enemy_, _Loki_, _mind control, Thor_, _stupid_,_Avengers, fuck, dangerous, God, illegal, your suit, out of your mind_, _the public_, _lawsuit_ and a lot more would probably fall like a waterfall out of Fury's mouth. He would stare him down with his killing eye and then shout some more.

But all in all everything would be fine, eventually...

x

All of that wasn't going to happen as of right now, because as of right now they were under attack and Tony didn't have his suit with him. _IDIOT!_Tony thought to himself but not for long, because suddenly he was thrown to the ground again and someone or something started beating him up really bad. His head started spinning again and his mind became foggy. Something was in the air, he could feel it.

Tony could feel the earth beneath him. It was hot from the blast but still so very cold and it smelled funny. Something was definitely not right about the blast, the attacker or any other part of this crappy situation. He had grass and dirt between his hands and it was burning but so very cold. It felt so strange. He started seeing stars, fluffy skies, melting ice-cream, spilled scotch and more things which had nothing in common. _You're losing your mind Tony_, he thought to himself, but he didn't mind because right now he felt so great!

He was snatched awake when he heard an agonizing scream. There was no doubt about it, he was completely sure that that scream belonged to Loki. He didn't know how long he'd been lying on the ground or how far away Loki was. He didn't care how much his body hurt, he only cared about Loki. Loki was strong, very strong, and possessed powerful magic so Tony knew that something was definitely wrong when he could hear Loki's screams of pain. He got pissed; suit or not he could still fight back.

He grabbed his attacker's leg and pulled him to the ground. He quickly got up on his feet and hit the attacker's head, hard, several times, thus making him unconscious or dead. He wasn't sure and he didn't care.

Tony ran towards Loki's screams. He could hear Loki trying to defend himself with his knives and his magic, but he was badly wounded, he knew this because Loki's response time was very slow. He hurried towards the sound, almost stumbling over his own feet, while calling Loki's name. His vision had finally cleared up, but what he saw when he arrived was gruesome. Loki was severely wounded and there was blood all over his clothes. He had fallen to his knees and wasn't fighting anymore.

Four... Were those Chitauris!? Had surrounded Loki. Tony froze and his mouth dropped. Two of them were holding Loki's arms tight, making the scars of open flesh very visible, even from far away. One stood behind him while holding a dagger to his throat. Blood was trickling down his neck and onto his dark green shirt from where the weapon was held. Tony felt a sudden lump in his throat. The fourth was standing in front of him whispering something into his ear. Suddenly he punched Loki in his stomach. Loki almost collapsed. The Chitauri turned to look at Tony and smirked. His smile was vicious and inhuman. A small dry laugh escaped from his mouth. Suddenly all four of them turned and disappeared into thin air. _What the hell!?_

Tony just stood there, he couldn't move, he couldn't think, it was as if everything around him was frozen. He couldn't breathe; the air was too dry, too cold and too burning. All the hairs on his back stood up and his mouth was still agape, going very dry. Suddenly Loki collapsed. Tony's eyes widened and now it felt like time was almost running away from him. He ran towards Loki.

Shock ran through his body and he became speechless(as if he wasn't that in the first place) when he saw Loki up close. His clothes were torn to pieces, shirt barely hanging on anymore and pants had scratches and burned holes everywhere. He had deep cuts all over his body and he was bleeding, he was bleeding so much and so fast. _How long had Tony been out!?_He had burn marks on his arms, chest, abdomen, legs, he even had one on his neck. His hair was a total mess, he was shaking and his face had turned almost gray instead of his normal perfectly marble white skin. But what got to Tony the most were Loki's eyes. His beautiful emerald green eyes were almost completely gray and the spark was gone.

Tony felt like he got punched in his stomach and the lump just got bigger. "Loki. What happened? What did they do to you?" Tony only managed to whisper, his heart was beating so fast and everything seemed to burn.

"Tony" Loki said with a faint voice as he slowly tried to get up. Tony helped him up into a sitting position and held him tightly. "It's all going to be alright Loki. I promise. I'll get us away from here and fetch help." Tony tried to smile, but he couldn't. "It's fairly okay Tony" Loki whispered and laid his hands on Tony's shoulders. "I lack strength at the moment and I'm bleeding rather fast. No one can aid me now."

Tony froze again. This was not happening! Not here, not right now, not ever!

"Your magic! Can't you use it to heal yourself? This shouldn't be a problem right?" Tony wasn't exactly sure of the situation, but he knew Loki was weak. How anyone had managed to leave Loki in this state he had no idea. His mind was racing to figure something out. They were far too far from his car, and no one was around these corners. There had to be something he could do.

"My magic has weakened, I'm not strong enough to mend myself, I'm sorry." Loki looked down.

"What? How!?" Tony's body was shaking with sadness and rage. This couldn't be real could it? "I mean it's your magic, it's a part of you. How- how can this have happened?" His voice was shaking too.

"I cannot explain it to you Tony, you would not understand, it is too complex..." Loki raised his head too look at Tony.

"Like hell I would! Please Loki, tell me!"

Loki just smiled at him. "This is what I love about you Tony. You are always so intrigued by my magic and everything else which you do not understand." Loki chuckled. "If I could I would tell you, but there is not enough time." He started coughing and sneered at himself.

"It's okay, it's okay" Tony reassured, not sure if reassuring Loki or himself. "We'll figure something out; everything is going to be okay. It has to!" He started realizing just how badly damaged Loki was and how fucked the situation they were in was. "Who did this to you? Were those Chitauris? _Why_ was this done to you Loki?" Tony felt his eyes starting to water. He hated this! Loki had been tortured, his magic had somehow been compromised and Tony didn't know what to do. For a second he found himself back in that horrible cave. A car battery strapped to his chest... No! He was not going there! Not now!

"It is rather intricate. An old debt." Loki answered with a hurtful smile on his face. "Nothing you should be concerned about at the moment." His grip on Tony's shoulder weakened.

"Loki! Stay with me. Stay with me! Everything is going to be fine. We're going to get out of here, then were going to get you all cleaned up, go buy those cupcakes you love and finally tell everyone what is going to between us. Okay? Just as we planned. You're going to be alright." Tony was speaking so fast, he wasn't even sure what he was saying.

"Tony I do not have much time left." Loki looked up at the sky with concern in his eyes. Tony followed his gaze and saw a shooting star on the night sky. Loki started coughing again and then there was more blood. "You need to get away from here; you need to get away from me, Tony, and fast. Do you understand?" Loki looked into Tony's eyes and Tony noticed Loki's eyes began to water.

"What do you mean!? I'm not leaving you Loki! You could die! If you don't have your magic you..."

"I love you Tony." Loki interrupted him and pulled him down into a kiss. Tony was surprised by the turn of event. The kiss tasted like blood, like copper, cold ice and... Was that... Was Loki crying? No, that couldn't be right. Tony broke the kiss to look at Loki, and yes, Loki was crying. This was something he had never seen the god do before. The lump in his throat was about to explode. _What the hell was going on!? Why was Loki crying?_

"I am so sorry Tony, I truly am." Loki looked at Tony with wet eyes. "You truly are too good for me you insane fool." Loki said whit an empty laugh following. It made Tony's stomach twist and turn. Loki mumbled something. Tony wasn't sure what he said, but is sounded something like _I thought I had more time_. Tony bit back a sob. "You opened my eyes, you have changed me into a better man Tony Stark, and I will forever be thankful. Thank you for everything. I hope you will find happiness without me, I wish for you to find love yet again." Loki choked on the last few words and closed his eyes, tears trickling down his cheeks. He was suddenly gripping Tony's shoulders very tightly, as if his whole life depended on it.

"Wait wait wait just wait! What are you talking about Loki?" Tony couldn't control his tears and fear anymore. He didn't understand what had just happened, what was happening and what Loki was talking about. "I'm not going to leave you here Loki! No matter what I'll stay by your side! Do you understand me!?" Tony placed his hands behind Loki's neck and kissed him again. He was desperate. His heart was aching, he was afraid and tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"You truly are out of the ordinary Stark" Loki whispered after they had broken up the kiss. "I wish for you to find someone who will make you feel the same way you have made me feel." Loki smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. Loki was heartbroken; Tony could see it in his eyes.

"I have you Loki. I don't want anyone else! For fucks sake!" Tony was getting really fucking scared now.

"I don't have much strength left, but I can save you." Loki said and started crying even more. "I love you Tony, I always will, however this is for the best." He closed his eyes as his hands started glowing a vivid green. His hold on Tony tightened so much it started to hurt.

"Loki what are you doing? Loki! Answer me! You can't do this! Loki!" Tony was panicking and trying to get free from Loki's grip, but Loki was too strong.

"Goodbye Tony Stark, may you never remember me again." Loki's voice cracked yet again and he opened his eyes to look at Tony one last time.

"No Loki! Please don't do this! Loki! No! Stop it, I'm begging you! Loki I'm not going to leave you here! You belong with me and I belong with you!" Tony kept begging, but it was of no use. In no time at all the green light had surrounded him and the last thing he saw was Loki collapsing. "Loki! I love you!"

Then everything went completely dark.

XXX

Tony awoke abruptly in the night. He was screaming, shaking and sweating all over. His head was racing and he had no idea what just happened. He took a minute to gather himself while checking with JARVIS that no one had heard him or was near him.

"No one is near or in your room, sir. And no one heard you screaming."

"Thanks JARVIS" Tony mumbled and got out of his bed.

He started pacing in the dark. It was the middle of the night, but he had a feeling that something horrible had happened; it couldn't just have been a nightmare.

His entire body was aching, including his eyes, had he been crying? And he felt empty. He felt like something was missing, something very important.

He paced and thought about it all night, but he couldn't figure it out. He was definitely sure that something was missing, but what?

The sun was rising so Tony decided it was time for his morning coffee. He put on some clothes, left his room and decided to not think about all of this. He had enough things to worry about in the first place.


End file.
